Salidas Nocturnas
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Eren tiene una costumbre curiosa, él sale cuando el sol se mete y comienza a diambular por aquel gran castillo, esperando escuchar la cama chirriar y los gemidos de su capitán. * ErwinxErenxLevi /PWP /Lemmon, mucho pero mucho lemmon sin sentido (?)*


**Es el primer Eruriren que voy a escribir en mi puta vida…**** [&amp; EL UNICO]** pero lo estoy escribiendo because… Se lo prometí a mon Diamant D'Hiver…

Su nombre artístico por estos rumbos es** fenixentrecuerdas **Itzel bebé, sabes que te hamo aunque me debas mi hamburguesa (?) Pero igual acá tienes tu lemmon sin sentido (?)

**Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste~ **

**Pd. Esta cosa fue escrita en celular... de antemano disculpen cualquier error.**

* * *

Como_** TODOS **_ya sabemos_** NADA **_me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

_**Advertencias:**_

Lemmon de dudosa calidad…

Quizás algo de Ooc| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)|Un trio del amor (?)

* * *

La noche se cernía, obscura y silenciosa sobre aquel terreno, donde un castillo se alzaba imponente, en aquel castillo habitaba una parte de las tropas de expedición, a esas horas de la noche _se supone _ todo el castillo estaría en silencio, con _todos_ sus habitantes durmiendo, soñando con gatitos que se hacen bolita o alguna cosa parecida, pero no, no todos estaban dormidos en aquel recinto, había dos personas que perturbaban el silencio de la noche, en el ala más alejada del castillo, donde aquellos altos mandos como Erwin, tienen sus habitaciones, haciendo… _cosas para adultos…_ como los adultos que eran.

El comandante Erwin, en aquellos momentos, no estaba haciendo gala de la seriedad que le caracterizaba, de hecho, ronroneaba cual bestia salvaje, mientras arremetía violentamente contra el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo, el cual se deshacía en sollozos y gemidos ahogados por los labios del rubio, mientras con sus uñas arañaba la espalda expuesta a la cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Así es… Levi, el pequeño enano malhumorado, tenía como amante, no como pareja, porque amante y pareja son dos cosas muy diferentes… un amante, sirve para follar cual bestia salvaje, solo porque te entraron ganas… sin necesidad de quedarse abrazados a recapacitar el buen polvo que se aventaron… y con una pareja, tenías que hacer todas esas mierdas románticas, que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Y Erwin… bueno, el aceptaba porque… como dicen "En tiempos de guerra, cualquier hoyo es trinchera" y que mejor hoyo que Rivaille… bueno, no exactamente, Levi era sexy a su manera y mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba, no por nada acepto estar con Levi, desde la primera vez que este se le insinuó y terminaron prendidos cual animales sobre su escritorio… Lo único que lamenta de aquel día fue que tuvo que reorganizar todo el papeleo que quedo desperdigado por el suelo y reescribir aquel que quedo _sucio…_

Pero como sea, demasiadas veces lo habían hecho ya, como para ponerse a pensar en algo más… había veces en que aun con el peligro de ser descubiertos lo habían hecho en los baños comunes, en el establo, en alguna parte semi oculta en el área de entrenamiento, pufff… en su oficina ni se diga, su escritorio estaba ya más que flojo y si las estanterías, los sillones, e inclusive el piso pudieran relatar lo ocurrido dentro de estas cuatro paredes, creo que la humanidad, ya no sería la misma.

Ahora bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban sobre una cama, completamente desnudos y no contra una pared, con apenas haberse quitado lo indispensable y con Levi ahogando los gemidos que pugnaban por salir se su boca en los hombros del mas alto.

Y esto apenas comenzaba, Erwin habia aprendido con el tiempo que Levi tenia un gran... GRAN apetito sexual y que a pesar de ello, no buscaba a nadie mas ... de ahí que lo hiciesen más de 10 veces por semana, cuando el mayor estaba en el castillo, y cuando no estaba ahí, pues Levi se ponía de un humor aun peor, no conocía nadie que follase tan bien como Erwin ,además si a eso le sumas el hecho de esta rodeado de mocosos idiotas...

Y bueno, aquella noche, diez malditos días de abstinencia, creyo que eran suficientes, así qué que mejor forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido que follando hasta medio día.

Solo que algo que no estaba en sus planes paso, un mocoso... aquel mocoso jodidamente sexy de ojos verdes les observaba desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación... y no solo eso, el muy hijo de puta se estaba tocando... ¡Ese puto escuincle calentón se estaba masturbando mientras los veía!...

y no sabia por que eso lo calentaba de sobremanera. Aquello, si bien no lo tenía contemplado, ayudaría a que esa noche fuese aun mas divertida.

.

.

.

Eren diambulaba esperando escuchar aquellos sonidos... ver de que habitación saldrían ahora, ver de nuevo aquello con lo cual saciaría su insano deseo... y ahí empezaban... oh si musica para sus oídos, relamio sus labios con excitación, mientras sentía como su miembro se endurecía poco a poco, ahora, guiado por aquellos sonidos dio con la habitación donde la cama pronto empezaría a chirriar intensamente, como si llorase o pidiese perdón por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho para recibir semejante trato y castigo.

\- Así que esta vez toca en la alcoba del comandante Smith - susurro mientras entreabría la puerta con maestría, adquirida en varios meses, pues no era la primera vez que veía los encuentros pasionales de sus superiores.

Todo comenzó aquella vez en la que sin poder dormir deambulaba por el castillo y escuchó sonidos provenir de aquella puerta entreabierta que daba al despacho del sargento Levi, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dicho sargento siendo penetrado, si penetrado, salvajemente contra sus estantes llenos de libros... y sin poder evitarlo se calentó... digo, no todos los días puedes ver a tu siempre serio sargento, gemir como animal en celo, además de que... carajo! Le traía unas ganas tremendas a su general, quería sentir aquel pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo... mientras le cabalgaba, bajando y subiendo sobre su falo, mientras gemía igual e inclusive mejor que en esa ocasión. Después de eso, tuvo que ir a los baños porque ahora gracias a ello tenia un gran.. gran problema entre las piernas.

Y así fue como comenzaron sus salidas nocturnas... siempre esperaba ansioso la llegada de Erwin.. y ahora que estaban ahí, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para fantasear un poco.

Se asomo hacia la habitación, y lo que vio le quito el aliento... Rivaille se encontraba tendido en la cama, piernas abiertas, camisa entreabierta y gimiendo como un loco, ¿la razón? El rubio que se encontraba entre sus piernas lamiendo, su miembro mientras que con sus dedos se dedicaba a ensanchar la pequeña entrada.

Ay... como quisiera ser él, aquel que pudiese disfrutar de ese pequeño cuerpo... Pero igual no hacia daño simplemente imaginárselo...

Así que puesto y dispuesto se quedo a observar como después de prepararle,el ojiazul lo volteaba para dejarlo con el pecho sobre las blancas sabanas y aplastarle con todo se peso,(al parecer eso encendía a Levi de sobremanera... maldito masoquista) mientras le susurraba cosas sucias al oído, o eso imaginaba Eren, porque la reacción del sargento fue la esperada.

\- Te juro que si no lo haces... mmhg.. en este instante... te corto tus estúpidas - jadeo - ah cejotas y hago que te las tragues...- dicho esto comenzó a frotar su trasero contra la entrepierna del rubio,de una forma tan lasciva que Eren se pregunto como es que podía aguantar... si fuera él ya se lo habría hecho al derecho y al revés...

Observó nuevamente como la boca de Erwin se movía y como bajaba para devorar aquel blanco y es puesto cuello y mientras lo mordía un jadeo necesitado salio de la boca del pelinegro... -Erwin... haz...hazlo ya... por favor-

Dios! Aquel tono de voz, en conjunto con su rostro y aquellos ojos necesitados... Eren estaba a nada de entrar y pedirle permiso a su superior, porque si él no se lo quería follar Eren con muchísimo gusto lo haría, pero no pudo ser, porque en ese preciso instante observo como el ojiazul bajaba su zipper y liberaba su enorme miembro; y después de tocarse un poco se hundía entre las nalgas blancas de Levi...

El castaño puso la misma expresión que el rubio... ojos enteabiertos, labio inferior siendo mordido en un vago intento por no soltar un gemido y mofletes coloreados, salvo que él solo se imaginaba la sensación de ser acogido por tan estrecho paraje mientras que el otro lo sentía y en carne propia... Siguió mirando como, ahora el pelinegro se encontraba apoyado sobre sus rodillas, únicamente con el pecho y la cara sobre el colchón, mientras Erwin lo tenia sujeto de la cintura y se hundía una y otra vez... cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas salvaje, cada vez mas preciso...

Se dio cuenta cuando Levi se corrió, porque sus manos estrujaron con fuerza la sabana mientras gemía un sin fin de malas palabras.

Sabía que esto apenas comenzaba, los había visto ya demasiadas veces como para no saber que ahora lo volverían a hacer, salvo que Levi trataría de tener un poco el control de la situación, así que en absoluto se sorprendió de ver como Erwin se movía solo lo suficiente para voltear al pequeño Levi dejándolo de espaldas contra el colchón, le beso con una pasión desbordante, que incluso causo mariposas en el estomago del pequeño cadete, para después volverlo a penetrar salvajemente, automáticamente las finas piernas de Levi se enrredaron en las caderas del otro mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en la piel desnuda de su espalda...

Eren no pudo aguantar más y finalmente el también bajo sus pantalones y se comenzó a tocar... primero lentamente, pero conforme el encuentro frente a él adquiría velocidad su mano igual lo hacia... Pero de pronto todo se quedo en silencio y solo se escuchaba su rápida respiración... espera... algo ya no cuadraba ahí... Eren abrió lentamente los ojos y mierda, ahí estaba justo aquello que no esperaba... Levi le observaba desde los brazos del Rubio... y Erwin, bueno él simplemente le miraba con la cara mas roja que tomate maduro, no tanto porque le haya visto, si no por lo que el niño estaba haciendo mientras les veía.

Trato de huir rápidamente de ahí, aun con loa pantalones enredados en las rodillas y una ereccion que iba disminuyendo a causa del reciente susto.

-Si te mueves un solo paso de ahí me asegurare de hacer toda tu maldita vida miserable.- Con voz de ultra tumba ordeno su capitán... así que simplemente subió como pudo sus pantalones y se quedó ahí, salvo que con miedo.

\- Ahora pasa jodido escuincle calentón -

Así lo hizo, paso a esa habitación con olor a sudor y a sexo...

.

.

.

Levi en cuanto lo vio le susurro a Erwin, que alguien los estaba observando, pero qué no se espantara, que solo se trataba de Eren y sus jodidas hormonas de adolescente. Así que le sugirió que lo dejasen pasar... simplemente para _amenizar _la noche. El blondo estuvo de acuerdo... total... probar cosas nuevas no mata a nadie...

Para cuando el chico estaba dentro de la habitación Erwin con mucho pesar salió del interior de Levi para estas vez cerrar bien la puerta, candado incluido.

\- Ca- Capitán yo... -

\- No necesito ahorita excusas estúpidas... ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- oh... por supuesto que lo sabia, acababa de arruinar su em.. momento de sexo. Pero por su propia seguridad no abrió la boca.

\- Levi... deja ya al muchacho, ¿No crees que es mejor que continuemos? - Erwin quien se encontraba ahora tendido al lado de Levi decidió hablar. No era el pelinegro el único qeue había estado en abstinencia todos esos días.

\- Eren, ven aquí... - El muchacho se acerco temeroso- Solo apresurate o cambiaré de idea.

Finalmente cuando se acerco, no esperaba que el capitán le bajase rápidamente los pantalones, ropa interior incluida. - Mira mocoso, estas de suerte, sera la primera y la ultima vez que yo haga esto, así que aprovechalo...-Y Se acerco a su miembro semi dormido y soplo un poco... Eren sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna vertebral. Y lo sintio por todo su cuerpo cuando comenzó a lamer desde la base a la cabeza y de regreso, el chico comenzó a gemir, y el capitán contuvo una risa_... novato._.. sí lo que hizo recién le gusto... lo que pensaba hacer le encantará.

Tomo el miembro, ahora erecto, de Eren y sin piedad se lo metió a la boca, comenzó a succionar, bajando y subiendo por aquel gran falo que parecía ensancharse un poco mas con cada mamada. Eren dejó la vergüenza de lado y tomo al mayor bruscamente del cabello excitado, marcando el ritmo que él quería, que necesitaba. Oh por Sina... aquello _realmente _superaba por mucho sus fantasías.

Levi estaba tan ocupado chupandosela a Eren que se olvido de que había dejado su retaguardia peligrosamente descubierta...

\- A-ah!... Jo-jodido cejo..amgh.. jotas...- Fue lo que gimió Levi cuando Erwin lo invadió de una sola estocada, tocando directamente su próstata. Pero eso no impidió que siguiese chupandosela al mocoso, y de hecho... no se sentía nada mal.

Eren ya se estaba cansando de aquello, si bien no se quejaba de tener al capitán Levi chupandosela como si no hubiese un mañana, él quería algo mas... quería tener por fin aquello con lo que siempre fantaseó. Dirigio una mirada significativa al comandante quien entendió el mensaje y esperó a que Eren hiciese su movimiento. Finalmente el chico de ojos verdes empujo a Levi, quien se separó dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva y liquido preseminal a su paso.

Erwin por su parte salio del interior de Levi, quien se puso como fiera y siguió con su mirada al rubio, sin prestar atención a Eren.

\- Qué es lo que te pasa bastardo? Estaba a punto de correrme... - Sus quejas fueron silenciadas cuando sintio como Eren entraba en su interior, el muchacho le jalo de ambos brazos hacia atras, mientras él se sentaba sobre sus talones, comenzando a arremeter sin piedad contra el suave y aun asi estrecho interior de Levi, este por su parte, sintió como la boca del chico, ávida por algo a lo que aferrarse, se instalaba en su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo toda la piel que tuviese a su paso, dejándole marcas de dientes y algunos pequeños_ "moretoncillos"._

\- Ah..! Bastardo... ahg! No te atrevas a dejar...mmmgh marcas..!- Gemía sin poder contenerse... carajo... ya sabia con quien follaría cuando el cejotas no estuviera.

Para cuando se acordó de Erwin, él ya se encontraba arrodillado a los pies de la cama, con una mano sobre su propia ereccion y con la boca sobre la de Levi. Erwin comenzó a chuparsela al ritmo de las embestidas de Eren, mientras que con sus manos trataba de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Levi, en un intento desesperado por acallar sus gemido volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios del chico quien ni lento ni perezoso, se apodero de su boca recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, obligando a la suya a danzar a su ritmo. El otro hombre en la habitación no pudo evitar mirar esto y comenzar a succionar con más fuerza el pene de Levi, sintiendo como una sustancia calientes era derramada en su boca, al tiempo en que Levi arquea a su espalda, separándose de la boca de Eren, profiriendo un gemido aun mas alto y agudo que los anteriores.

Eren por su parte no pudo aguantar al sentir que aquel estrecho canal le apretaba al punto de lo imposible, y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su capitán mordiendo fuertemente, mientras llenaba el interior de Levi.

Erwin ni siquiera recuerda en que instante se corrió, solo sintió sus manos ahora mojadas de aquel liquido viscoso, se levanto y limpio su boca, así como sus manos y observo al pequeño pelinegro, rendido ante la sensación del éxtasis.

Aquello _apenas _comenzaba y lo supieron en cuanto Levi, con las piernas temblorosas y la cara sonrojada se levantaba de donde Eren y se recostaba sobre las mullidas almohadas, de forma seductora, con una pierna doblada levemente y la otra estirada sobre la misma, dejando ver su rosada entrada con restos del semen blanco de Eren.

\- ¿Qué esperan..? ¿Una invitación?-

Los otros dos le miraron como un depredador mira a su presa,_ con hambre y deseo, _Eren le gano el lugar a Erwin nuevamente, y se abalanzo contra el pequeño cuerpo expuesto en bandeja de plata para su deleite...

Se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos tomaron los muslos de Levi para separarlos.

-Eren... tu estúpida playera...- consiguió decir atravez de los gemidos que no paraban de salir de su boca. Eren con una sonrisilla, se despego lo justo y se saco la playera que cargaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Contento ahora? - Sonrió hacia su capitán de medio lado, este se sonrojo y solo atino a golpearle el pecho. Eren ahora recorrió esas delgadas piernas antes de subirlas hacia sus hombros antes de enterrarse en aquel interior nuevamente, se recargo sobre sus manos, apoyando todo el peso sobre el pecho de Levi, dejandole compactado ente su cuerpo y la cama, pero consiguiendo entrar con mas profundidad.

Levi gemía y el rubio observaba, ¿Que pensaban dejarlo como expectador?

Pero por su puesto que no, el también tenia necesidades y si el joven no le permitía saciarlas con Levi, las saciaría con él.

Trepo a la cama, y se agacho lo suficiente para estar a la altura de la entrada de Eren y sin siquiera avisar comenzó a lamerle lentamente antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en su interior.

Eren respingo y volteo a ver que era aquello que lo habia desconcentrado y se sorprendió de ver a el comandante, lamiéndole ahí... no es como si se quejara, se sentía de las mil maravillas, por lo menos hasta que comenzó a prepararle...

\- Oi...Oiga... Yo..Yo no... - Eren se quedó estatico, no esperaba eso... ¿Acaso no se turnarían a Levi?

\- Sí, tú si... ahora callate y sigue- Rugió Levi desde abajo de Eren, ¿Como osaba detenerse en ese momento?

Siguiendo sus instintos continuo, sintiendo, como poco a poco aquella incomodidad en su parte trasera se perdía y en su lugar había un placer que no podía explicar, no era como estar dentro se alguien, se sentía _diferente_, pero _bien_...

\- Listo... Eren... voy a entrar...- La voz del comandante reflejaba lujuria y deseo contenido, se toco un par de veces, soltando un ronroneo. Y entro en el chico de una sola estocada, por que sabia que si lo hacia poco a poco dolería aun más.

Sus esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas, no de lágrimas de dolor.. si no de una sensación agridulce... Era bueno, pero dolía un poco. Soltó un jadeo, y su espalda se arqueo un poco.

\- E-Eso es bu..ammh...bueno comandante- Y dicho esto el rubio comenzó a arremeter contra el castaño y su virginal cual volvió completamente loco a Rivaille, el mocoso se hundía tan deliciosamente en él, tocando su próstata en cada arremetida del rubio.

Eren por su parte... no sabia como sentirse al respecto, por un lado se follaba maravillosamente a su tan deseado capitán, pero por otro lado se lo estaban follando a él.. tan..._ tan rico._. carajo... se sentía tan bien ser el de en medio... ser atendido por un lado y el otro, sentía que estaba nada de acabar... Pero el ojigris le gano en ello, clavo sus garras fuertemente en la espalda del mocoso y pido u. necesitado beso de los labios del rubio... y asi se corrió manchando el abdomen de Eren y el propio.

Erwin tomo de las caderas a Eren y lo saco del interior de Levi antes de que llegara al orgasmo para en poder disfrutar un poco. Se recostó aun dentro del chico y lo tomo de la cintura, guiando sus movimientos, haciendo que Eren le cabalgara. El ritmo se convirtió en uno salvaje, gemidos de Eren llenaban el lugar y calentaban nuevamente a Levi... Viendo como tomaban al chico decidió tocarse un poco para reponer al cien su ereccion.

\- Co-Comandante Erwin ... ah! yo... ah! estoy.. mm..Hg...me.. me vengo.. yo ah!... - Eren movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, el orgasmo se sobrevenía contra él de una forma mas fuerte que el anterior... El pelinegro no pudo contenerse, y alargo la mano para ayudar al menor a llegar al climax...

\- Le...Levi... no... ah! No hagas eso...! mgh! - Ese fue el momento exacto en que al fin ese punto en su interior, fue tocado y en que la mano de Levi gano velocidad... Se vino manchando todo a su paso, inclusive parte del rostro de Rivaille... a quien poco le importo, pues con una mano limpio su rostro para llevárselo a la boca y así lamerlo con una expresión de lo mas sexy.

Erwin sintió como su miembro era asfixiado por el joven, pero antes de venirse dentro, lo saco y se corrió sobre la espalda del chico, a quien no pareció importarle, pues estaba sumido en su propio éxtasis.

Eren en ese momento era todo piernas temblorosas y cabeza en blanco. Aquel orgasmo le había dejado deshecho, por su mente solo cruzaba la palabra "_dormir"_, pero todo aquello se esfumo en cuanto vio como Levi se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de Erwin.

\- Ahora quiero que me follen _ambos_...- dicho esto al oído, con una voz seductora y necesitada.

-¿Qué? - Fue lo único que atinaron a responder ambos hombres.

A Eren el sueño se le había pasado y Erwin tenia una renovada y reforzada ereccion.

\- ¿Son acaso sordos...? Quiero a ambos dentro mio.-

Con esa declaración, ambos hombres no pudieron evitar morderse los labios, Erwin, tomo a Levi hasta cargarlo, este por su parte, enrredo las piernas y los brazos al rededor del la cintura y el cuello respectivamente. El ojiazul no dejo esperar un momento y lo invadió, Eren observo como casi al compás comenzaron a moverse... sintió su ereccion renacer, y un calor se instalo en su pecho, se acerco hacia donde estaban ambos hombres y junto su pecho a la espalda sudorosa de su capitán, mordiendo su cuello y lamiendo sus hombros, comenzó a frotarse contra la entrada de Levi y el miembro del rubio, dudando en si de verdad podría entrar ahí, solo siguió frotándose soltando gemidos y jadeos junto a los otros dos, hasta que la voz temblorosa del pelinegro llego a sus oídos.

\- Te dije que en...traras jo-jodido cabron, es una puta orden...!- El moreno no se podía hacer mas del rogar... después de todo..

\- Sus deseos son órdenes - Y como pudo comenzó a abrirse paso, poco a poco y cuando vio la mitad de su pene dentro, escucho un gemido lastimero por parte de Levi, pero aún así no se detuvo... o el castigo sería peor. Cuando se vio completamente dentro, tanto él como Erwin se mantuvieron quietos, y por fin cuando Levi gruño un _"Muevanse con un puto carajo_" se animaron a continuar.

Los movimientos eran erráticos, pues no tenían el suficiente espacio para maniobrar, pero aun así Rivaille parecía estar en la gloria, pues gemía tan bellamente, sin reparos ni vergüenzas... Dejándose llevar por la pasión y el calor del momento el rubio y el moreno juntaron las bocas en un beso necesitado y ardiente, Levi, por su parte comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Erwin...

Eren al ser el mas joven y el menos experimentado, llego rápidamente al éxtasis, sus caderas se movieron por inercia unas veces mas y finalmente salio de el interior de su superior para caer cual saco de papas contra la cama y quede profundamente dormido, se aproximaba el final y ambos lo ssabían, el ritmo que tomo Erwin se volvió frenético, tomando ahora a Levi por los glúteos para entrar mas profundo, mas dentro, mas rápido... Para ellos la noche aun es joven.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Eren despertó en una gran cama, solo, con su ropa puesta y extrañamente cansado.

Recordaba haberse levantado e ir a ver como... _oh por dios_... no puede ser cierto...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe... ni podía ser cierto... no debía ser cierto, ahora como miraría al capitán a los ojos... y mas importante al comandante Smith...Se sentó rápidamente, notando su ropa puesta, y una oleada de alivio le recorrió.

\- Uff...! Todo fue un sueño... -

\- Claro que no fue un sueño jodido escuincle...- La voz provenía de un pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café mientras leía unos archivos.

\- ¿No lo fue?- sintió su rostro sonrojarse.

\- Oh por dios... no te comportes ahora como una colegiala dulce y virgen, por que ya no te lo creo, maldita bestia pervertida, mira que espiarnos al cejotas y a mi mientras cogíamos, si que no tienes vergüenza...- Se levantó de la silla avanzando hacia la puerta, ya vestía el uniforme y se veía duchado y limpio.

Eren sintió su rostro encenderse aun mas...-¿Y el.. el comandante?- pregunto.

\- Ah ese tipo se largo hace unas pocas horas, y no regresara esta vez por varios meses.-

\- Oh ya veo...- No pudo evitar que su decepción se notara. Ya no nas salidas nocturnas... ya no mas escuchar los gemido a de Levi...

\- Por cierto... Eren... - Este levanto la cabeza curioso al escuchar su nombre-Levanta ya, vistete y baja a comer, es mas de medio día. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer, porque te quiero hoy mismo a media noche en mi oficina...- concluyó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarle solo.

solo, confundido y con una gran ereccion cuando supo lo que significaban esas palabras, al parecer sus salidas nocturnas aún no habían terminado.

* * *

**jsbdjd La puta madre... al fin lo acabe! Enserio mis respetos a quienes escriben estas cosas... a decir verdad en cuanto a tríos, pienso que es mas fácil ilustrarlos que escribirlos.**

**Espero les haya gustado, porque me costo uno y la mitad del otro terminarlo. Y se suponía que estaría en la tarde, pero pues me lastime la mano y casi muero en una caída (?).**

**De mi parte es todo por hoy. **

**Nos leemos! :3**

**Pd. En mi vida vuelvo a escribir algo así (?)**


End file.
